The Southern Wars
by chrisscringle xxx
Summary: Bella met the Cullens but hated Alice and Edward, Cullens eventually leave, they check on Bella 50 years later, and find out shes Maria's second in command. Will the Cullens be able to save her? Do Jasper and the Major find their mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**The characters in this story are extremely ooc, this is a bella jasper story so be warned. This story will contain scenes of torture, lemons, and language, don't like don't read. For all you kinky bitches, it contains dark dominate Jasper. All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters belong to S. Meyer, i just like to play with them ;)**

Things you need to know for this story:

Alice can have visions of the past, present, and future,and they can be projected into multiple persons heads, for example, Alice could have a vision of the new top she wants to buy, she would project the vision on to Rosalie, and she would see it too.

Edward and ALice lovers, don't think this story is for you.

Bella met Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme in Forks, she was good friends with all but Alice and Edward, but not in a romantic or sexual relationship with them. They left 3 years after they met Bella, because people were getting suspicious, Bella and most Cullens were obviously upset, but not catatonic like in new moon.

Pairings:

Jasper-Bella (human blood)

Peter-Charlotte (human blood)

Edward-Alice (vegetarian)

Carlisle-Esme (vegetarian)

Emmet-Rosalie (vegetarian)

Garrett-Kate (human blood, vegetarian)

Laurent-Irina (vegetarian)

Eleazar-Carmen (vegetarian)

Tanya-? (vegetarian)

(made up) Max-Jasmine (human blood)

Volturi will also be included.

Summary: Bella met the Cullens but hated Alice and Edward, Cullens eventually leave, they check on Bella 50 years later, and find out she's Maria's second in command. Will the Cullens be able to save her?, do Jasper and the Major find their mate?

I hope you enjoy, this is my first fan-fic, so be nice please. I appreciate ideas for the future of this story. thank you!

xoxo Christine xoxo


	2. chemical factory explosion

**Jaspers POV (majors voice in bold)**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I was distracted from my book with a harsh knock at my study door, I couldn't get a moment's peace with this family. Taking a deep breath in I smelled the fake floral scent of my 'sister' Alice, she wore so many perfumes, i cant keep count of how many she has. I walked into her room once, and it smelled like a chemical factory had exploded in there. I sighed in exasperation and told Alice to come in. she skipped through the door and dodged the bookshelves and plopped on the 1930s worn leather couch, the one that has been in most study's I have owned in the Cullen houses. I don't know what I would do without this study, its my getaway, my place of relaxation, all hand decorated and designed around my likes and dislikes by the gift from god, Esme. It has 2 walls completely made of glass, to stop it getting claustrophobic, 6 giant bookshelves, two on 1 wall, 2 on another and two in the middle, it has the couch that I talked about before, my desk and my chair. It's the only room in the house i actually like, all the others including my bedroom are all decorated by Alice, and lets just say the major was close to ripping her head off when he saw my room. "What can i do for you today Alice" i said in a dejected tone, she already knows i don't like her, no point in trying to hide it.

"Well, i had a vision that i thought you might like to know about" She replied in an equally bored voice, the one good thing about Alice in my opinion, is that she doesn't like me back.

"What does it have to do with me? Did you see the new pair of cowboy boots i was planning on buying, and you want to tell me of how i would look like, in your words 'a homeless man who prowls the streets looking for real clothes'?" she didn't even have the decency to look ashamed even though she knows in the truth. she looked at the things in my study with her mouth set in a grimace, she always had hated this room.

**'I should rip that mouth of her fucking face!' **the major snarled in my head. Edwards growl could be heard from downstairs at the violent thoughts against his mate. _'Fuck you Edward' _i directed towards Edward in my mind, i might have also added a little growl of my own, okay, maybe it wasn't so little, but that doesn't really matter...

" I don't see the point in all these civil war books and memorabilia, it was only a stupid war between humans, you should really let me decorate in here, if you still wanted books, I could get more interesting and useful ones like the men's guide to pinstripe ties, you could really use that one Jasper!" She was rambling on about loafers and cashmere sweaters, i had to cut her off before my brain melted from boredom, wait, can that happen to vampires?

"Alice, did you come in here to complain about my study and insult my fashion sense, or did you actually want to tell me your vision?"

"ugh, fine, well there is two things. 1, Carlisle wants a meeting with you about your new diet, and 2, Peter and Charlotte are going to call you later. I don't know why you let them into your life, they are such a bad influence, if I had a dollar for every brain cell they have between them, I would be living on the streets!" She didn't see it coming, one moment I was behind the desk, the next I had her pinned against the wall, my movements were lethal. I'm sure my face looked like I was about to explode from rage, and i had venom dripping down my chin

"never, i say never insult my sister or brother again, i wouldn' be alive without them. Now little darlin' do you wanna say anything like that again, and we'll see how long your hair can last before its pulled out of your scalp?" i said in a deathly calm voice, the major was pacing his cage, looking for a way out to tear her little head of her neck. If she so much as looked at them the wrong way next time they see each other, that threat will become a reality, heck, im tempted to do it now. Edward, hearing my thoughts ran into the room to be Alice's night in shining armor, I played along like the good little Cullen I am and let him push me of her, he took her shaking form and directed her out the room, giving me a glare which im sure he thought looked like a tigers, when in reality, it was really a kittens _'Pussy.' _

with that I went down the hall to Carlisle's office in the hopes that this lecture wouldn't last 4 and a half hours like the last one.


	3. Oops, my bad

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper, I know it's difficult to control... bla, bla, bla" I zoned out of the conversation, this was the 3rd 'chat' me and Carlisle have had in two weeks, and its all to do with me drinking from humans.

2 months ago, I killed a man in Seattle, he was about to stab a waitress from the bar across the street, looks as if he dragged her down the alley way, that they were now in, from her ruffled clothes and messed hair, she was shaking, and putting of emotions of fear, I couldn't just let this happen. So I sauntered up to him, silently stalking my prey. Not knowing I was behind him, the man kept taunting the poor woman, but that all stopped when he felt my ice cold hand wrap around his throat. I pulled him back into me and I commanded the now extremely relieved, bordering on joyous, woman to run, she didn't even look back as she wobbled her way into the alley way with her high heals on.

**'Mine, kill him, my blood, kill. NOW!' **The Major screamed inside me, but i wanted to have a little fun first, I grabbed the man's knife and ran it along his left cheek, the blood that pooled to his face, almost made me lose control. _'Keep it together Whitlock, we will have it soon'_ I gave myself a small prep talk.

"Do you want to tell me why you thought it was acceptable to hurt that innocent woman?" I questioned him. I was absolutely seething, my mama brought me up to be a gentleman, and in my opinion anythin' less is scum. The little pile of shit just remained backed against the wall whimpering and crying. I dropped him to the floor and got right up in his face, his vomit green eyes looking into my black ones "NOW" I roared at him, and that's when he lost control over his bodily functions, and he pissed. right on my new boots. Oh joy

That's what tipped me over the edge, what can I say? I love me some leather boots. Pulling him up harshly by the arm, breaking it in the process, I muffled his scream by crushing my hand to his mouth, im pretty sure I heard a couple of teeth shatter with that move. Oops, my bad. I tilted his head to the side and sniffed at his jugular. _'oh sweet heavens above, its been 12 years, I need it now, I can't wait any longer'_ I placed my razor teeth at the pulse point and dug in, I feasted on his life source, relished in the feel of the hot sticky liquid sliding down my burning throat, I was in overdrive, the blood invaded my every taste bud, eliciting new firework sensations to form in my mouth, the sweet nectar was steadily gulped down my throat, and I gave one last long pull, and the life of this man, this scum, was gone.

Searching his pockets, I found a lighter _'perfect' _and his wallet, inside was $562 and his ID and credit cards, i didn't bother finding out his name, that's like a human trying to find out the name of the pig his bacon had come from. Lifting the mans body up as if it were a feather, I threw him in the dumpster conveniently located in the alley way we were in. But not before taking the money, he owes me a new pair of non-urine smelling shoes. I flicked the lighter and flew the flame in the dumpster, now to be the man's grave.

Since then I have fed twice a month of the scum of the earth, I have more control around other humans, because I don't constantly have the burn in the back of my throat that comes with the animals diet.

"Jasper, are you even listening to me?" Carlisle's grating voice brought me back to the present.

"Sorry Carlisle could you say that again?" He rolled his eyes and started talking again, damn why didn't I just say I heard him so he would shut up?

"I said, you're creating problems for everyone when you drink humans, including yourself, I could even create a list! Number 1, what about school, im not sure students would take too kindly to bright red eyes, number 2, the shapeshifters, do you not remember the treaty?" He started checking them off on his fingers "Number 3, the police may get suspicious, and if you're not careful, we will all have to move house because of you, number 4, Edward and Alice, do you realize that they have to see in the visions and in your thoughts, you killing humans? And number 5, your killing innocent people ,Jasper. They don't deserve to die, I thought I raised you better than this!"

I sat there in shock, shock that a vampire such as Carlisle could say such stupid things, he was over 300 years old for fucks sake, yet everything that just came out of his mouth was complete and utter shit! "Carlisle..." I spoke slowly as if speaking to a 5 year old, I hoped it annoyed him, and from the strong feelings of irritation and agitation he was givin' off id say my hopes were not dashed."I'm afraid to say, that everythin' you just said to me is garbage, and you know it, you have been reduced to thinkin' up inadequate excuses for me to stop my current behavior, and it's just not workin' out for you so why don't i give you a list of why all the things you just said are wrong hmm?" My Southern drawl was coming out a lot stronger as i got angrier, that tends to happen a lot.

"OK number 1, in school I can easily wear contacts, and ill be under more control because I wont have the burn, number 2, the treaty was with the Cullens, im not a Cullen, number 3, all the people I drain are low lives who no-one will miss, so the police aren't likely to start a case on them, number 4, if Edward and Alice don't like it, then they can stop looking into the future and invading my privacy, and number 5, the people I kill are rapists and murderers, I probably save more people than I kill. Would you rather I become less and less in control and hurt an innocent? and lastly, im over 100 years old, you didn't raise me, I raised myself!"

God it felt good to have all that off my chest, its been weighing me down for a while now, all the disgusted glances of the golden couple and Carlisle, it can take a lot out of you. They think they are so much better than me, that they are high-class society just because they refuse to drink from our natural food only reason I ever stayed with the Cullens was because they offered me control, they helped me out of the dark and into the light. When I was stuck being the Major, and I was severely depressed from the emotions of the innocents that I killed, Peter and Charlotte didn't know how to help me, they had just gotten out of the wars and only knew one way to live, but the Cullens, they came to me and told me of a way of feeding without feeling emotions, and I took the opportunity gladly, it didn't occur to me back then that I could feed off of the bad guys. Even though I knew they were doing it for their own personal gain, having the god of war in your coven can really up your reputation, I stayed, mostly because usually it had a calm environment, and with Peter and Char, i've always felt like a third wheel.

"well Jasper" Carlisle said my name with a sneer held on his face, as if it hurt to be within 2 meters of me. "I can see you are set on your new way of feeding, I don't approve, and neither does the rest of the family, but we will allow you live and to stay with us."

I couldn't help it, the Major came out in the next words said **"Let me live? LET ME LIVE? I don't think you understand boy, I am faster than you, I am stronger, more powerful, and better than you, I could end every single life in this 'ere house in 3 seconds flat if I so wish, so you will not allow me to do anything, you have no say in what I do or where I go, this conversation is over!" **during my harsh words I had picked up the skull replica on Carlisle's desk and crushed it to a pile of dust on his carpet, the irony is, this is probably what Carlisle's head would look like if I fully let the Major out.

I stood up and headed out his office door.


	4. We're commin!

**Jasper's POV**

Ah the holy lord of fuckery himself was ringing me, I may love him as a brother, but its been 10 years since we last talked, I hope Charlotte has kept him in line.

"Shit face" I answered the shrill ringing of the phone in my smoothest voice.

"Princess." Was his snarky reply. We had been at this for years, seeing who could annoy each other the most with insults, it annoyed Charlotte immensely, but even she chipped in from time to time. "So... what are you wearing?" he asked in what I guessed to be a seductive voice.

"Ugh shut up fucker, now what is it you be wantin' before I go and hang up on your ass!" I warned him, he knows im not one for his dirty jokes.

"Well Major, my little knower happened to get a big as fuck burst o' knowledge today!"

"What did you're gift tell you?" I smirked knowing he hated his knower being refered to as a gift. I heard him growling menacingly on the other end of the phone.

"Not. A. Gift!" He grumbled. "Anyway you might want to sit down for this one..."

"Really?" Suprise coloured my tone, even though as vampires, we had absolutely no need to sit, the human deep inside us seeked the little comfort a chair or bed could bring to us stone, still creatures. Sitting on the couch, I sucked in a deep breath and told him to tell it to me straight.

"Well, were to begin... ok, so I know that you have gone back to huntin' humans, like me an' Char, and its the best choice for you, 'cos you're gonna need it some time in the far future, don't know why, don't know when, so don't ask. It told me that me an' Char are gonna have ta haul our asses up to Spoons, or Forks or whatever the little city is called, and live with you, whether the Cullens like it or not. We're gonna play happy families and go to high school with y'all', where we are gonna' meet someone who will alter our lives, but after being with the person, we wont see them for a long time, and when we do, they're gonna need our help. Did you get all that Major?"

"I...It... Forks, its called Forks." I was nearly speechless with the amount of information he had just unloaded onto me, how on earth did he expect me to take all this, I could very well just explode into a hot ball of flames and shout at him over the phone, or I could stay as calm and tranquil as possible and talk this out logically with him. I had yet to decide what option to go for.

"Oh and the life altering person is a girl, I cant wait to be friends with her!" I heard Char gushing over the phone. Of course she would see the good thing in this and not the uncountable bad ones.

"That's what you took out of this conversation, the name of the crappy town, did you take in a word I said after that? God, sometimes i think when you were changed, parts of your brain died off!" The little shit chuckled.

**"You better shut you're trap Captain before I do it for you!" **The Major snapped at him.

"I, er, sorry Major." That shut him up, the metal bars in my head were rattling to the point of deafness, the major wanted out, and usually what the Major wants, the Major gets. It took a lot of energy to keep him some what calm, but I had had years of practice, it's not 100% just yet, its strange having to perfect you're own mind.

"Is she human?" I inquired, not wanting us to get in trouble with the Volturi, not that I couldn't kill them, it would just be a little bit of a hassle.

"I'm not sure, the information isn't perfect, right now its telling me that she's human when we first meet her, and vampire the next."

"Whats her name, so we know who it is?" The army man in me needed background information.

"Isabella swan, but she likes to be called Bella."

"beautiful in Italian!" Char giggled, fuckin' giggled! Hold on, I know that name, the whole town has talked about her for days!

"The new girl to be?" I asked, it all seemed a bit unlikely to me, but I would trust Peter with my life, even if he is an idiot.

"That's the one, me and my Char are gonna' be going to your school in 4 days, make sure ya' daddy gets us signed up, Bella will be joinin' in 4 weeks. If Edward stares at my wife's tits one more time, or Bella's, I will not hesitate to scoop his eyes out with a rusty spoon, he's mated, he shouldn' be lookin at other women! Be ready Major, cos were commin'!"

And with that the phone line went dead. Isabe.. I mean Bella, was chief Swan's daughter, I respected that man, he always put others before himself, he didn't take anything for granted, I could only hope his daughter had the same sort of characteristics, I would never admit this aloud to anyone, i was way to proud to admit to that, but i was a little exited to mean her, I mean, she was life... well, existence altering after all.


End file.
